


Family Hug

by Edgelord69



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Number Five | The Boy Gets A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Sibling Love, this is just pure happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edgelord69/pseuds/Edgelord69
Summary: Five needs a hug, so his family comes to the rescue.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Family Hug

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you cry, and if you find an error, shush.

Five didn’t expect to be so… shaken up after watching his sibling die in front of him. Of course he saved them and he thought he would be well since they are fine now, they are here, breathing, walking, and most importantly, alive.  
But here he is, in the barn, unmoving, looking at where the corpses of his siblings were, a distant look on his face. The internal trauma of already seeing the corpses of them beforehand when he was young resurfacing. Is that what this was? The trauma of long ago that he thought he got over resurfacing? Well, got over is too nicely well put, after all didn’t he in a way cause all this because of what he saw all those years ago?  
He gripped his arms harder. He didn’t need to think about this right now. He needed to think about the next step. Vanya’s girlfriend’s son was already safe and sound, so he should be looking for a way out. He should be. So why isn’t he? Why is he having trouble thinking straight?   
“Hey,” he heard a soft voice come from behind him. It was Vanya. He was glad she was smiling, back then getting her to smile or even laugh was difficult, and now here she is, happy as ever.  
“Hey.”  
“What are you doing here? Everyone else is inside,” she briefly gestured to the house. He gave her a curt nod, acknowledging what she said.  
“Thanks,” he added, after a brief moment of silence.  
“What are you looking at?” He didn’t realize he was staring at the floor. “Are you ok?”  
“I saw you all die, again,” he blurted out. He mentally punched and stabbed himself. Vanya shouldn’t worry about this, she should go and be happy with Sissy.  
Instead of asking him to proceed, she stood there, with a soft look. A very sneaky and unfair play on her part, she knew how to get him to talk, even after all these years.  
“I spent so long trying to save all of you after seeing you dead for the first time, and now that I see you dead, again, right in front of me, without being able to do anything…” He couldn’t say anything else. Even if he wanted to he couldn’t. How do you describe that? How do you describe trying to save your family, making it your sole purpose in life, and then failing?   
He didn’t hear Vanya walking. And he definitely didn’t feel Vanya pulling him close.  
“...What are you doing?” He asked incredulously.  
“It’s called a hug. Remember when after a mission we would all get into a group hug?”  
“Yeah, we were kids back then, now we are not.”  
“So?”  
He could easily push her. He could easily teleport out of her. So why wasn’t he?  
“Oh? Are we having a group hug?” He heard Klaus’ voice say. Now he definitely wanted to get away.  
He felt Klaus wrap around them and lazily lay his head on top of Five’s. God did Five want to get off.  
“What’s happening?” Allison’s voice said.   
“It’s a group hug,” Vanya and Klaus answered at the same time, cutting Five’s silent protest off.  
Five heard Allison chuckle slightly, and then her arms wrap around them as well.  
“Get off me,” Five growled. All of them ignored him.  
“What is happening…” Diego’s voice said, coated with disbelief.  
“We are having a group hug,” Vanya answered, moving her head to try and look at him.  
“Why-“ Diego started saying but Allison cut him off.  
“Just get on here.”  
After a few moments of silence, and what Five assumed according to the small noises of arms moving would be motioning Diego to come join the unnecessary group hug, Diego hesitantly hugged them.  
“...This is absolutely ridiculous,” Five groaned. All of them hugged him tighter.  
He heard heavy footsteps that he could only imagine were from Luther coming their way. Before he could even ask what they were doing, everyone was already motioning him to join.  
And here they were, the whole family hugging each other.   
“Is Ben here too?” Diego asked. Five felt Vanya and Klaus tense up. A small pit formed in his stomach.  
“In spirit he is,” Klaus answered jokingly. Diego shook his head but didn’t say anything. Five let himself believe Klaus’ words, for once. And he didn’t question his imagination imagining Ben getting on his tiptoes trying to wrap himself around Luther.  
He had the strength to get away from the group hug, he knew he could. Yet he didn’t.  
He felt everyone press against each other softly. And he felt Vanya touch his hair softly.  
He didn’t want to get comfy. He shouldn’t get comfy, they had to get out here, that was top priority. He knew that, they knew that.  
And yet, he felt himself relax, leaned to the touch of Vanya’s hand and Klaus’s breath on his head. Felt Diego’s once tense arms relax around Vanya and Klaus, and Allison softly pulling Five and Klaus closer to her. Felt Luther being as gentle but firm as he could.  
He felt a tight knot in his throat, but it wasn’t out of sadness, no. It was out of relief. So just this once, even for a little bit, he allowed himself to enjoy his family hug.


End file.
